By Accident
by asteriskss
Summary: Stiles and Scott head off to college but Stiles didn't realize how anxious it would actually make him. Despite his struggle with the new change, he manages to make a friend during the orientation and tour that Scott bailed on at the last minute. That new friend might just become something more.
1. Effective

**A/N**: What do you guys think? Should I continue it? c:

* * *

><p>"You're a mean lying liar who lies and you can't deny it." Stiles said into the phone with a pout. He hoped no one was walking past his jeep because they would assume he was losing his mind or something of the sorts.<p>

"You promised, dude." He added on to his complaint.

"Stiles, I'm really sorry! I don't want to bail on you tonight but Allison said she's having a crisis."

Stiles sighed but tried to understand the situation. "Fiiiine, I'm not mad at you _this_ time but we seriously need to hangout." He also didn't want to go on the campus tour alone. He and Scott had picked that day specifically to visit the college because they both were free. "You know I'm awkward and don't want to make new friends."

"I promise no more bailing unless it's a life or death situation."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Alright, see you soon. Have fun on the tour."

The call ended and Stiles forced himself to get out of the jeep. "She had better be missing a limb…" He had anxiety problems which led to panic attacks but he had gotten better with it towards the end of his junior year in high school. Senior year destroyed his progress with the talk of college and jobs and the future in general. He was terrified and didn't handle it very well.

So he did what he did best; faked it until he made it.

* * *

><p>The tour went surprisingly well. He didn't have to do much socializing which worked out for the better. He grabbed important papers that he and Scott would need then he fled. Things were okay until he randomly started to panic. He lost sight of his group leaders and tried to call them because fuck, he couldn't breathe. His chest felt tight and his heart was throbbing in an achingly agonizing way. He clutched at his chest and his surroundings seemed to have gone dark and quiet. Did no one see his flailing attempt for help?<p>

That's what happened when he let his mind wander.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice whispered calmly. "I need you to breathe, alright?"

His mind began to clear when that voice brought him back. He was okay— he was going to be okay. He felt a hand on his lower back and another on his cheek. When his vision cleared he focused on a blue eyed blond standing directly in front of him- only inches apart. "I'm sorry." He pulled away from the embrace and glanced off to the side.

"You're apologizing why?"

"I- I um," he bit his lip nervously. "I don't know."

"You okay? You were kind of freaking out there."

"No really? You must be really observant…" He placed his hand over his chest and took a deep breath. "Wait, no, I'm sorry I really didn't mean that. I'm kind of a sarcastic jerk when I'm uh, you know."

"Uh, sure, it's fine." He folded his arms and spoke again. "You're new I assume. I know pretty much everyone on campus and I've never seen you before and I don't think I'd forget your face."

"Yeah, is it that noticeable?" He asked, choosing to ignore that last comment because he wasn't quite sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

"Definitely noticeable." He looked around and motioned for Stiles to walk with him. "I'm Jackson Whittemore by the way, I can show you around if you want."

"Stiles Stilinski and that won't be necessary. I was actually just leaving. Next week will be my first week so I kind of needed that tour so I'm not _that_ guy who gets lost on the first day of classes and bothers everyone with asking about where this lecture hall is."

"Freshman." He grinned. "You're taking this pretty well."

"Am I really?"

"No."

"Thanks for the attempted lie. It helped a little."

"Not a problem."

* * *

><p>Jackson showed Stiles some of his favorite shortcuts around campus and gave him an even better tour than the tour guides did earlier that day. After walking for a few hours they ended up getting food then headed to Jackson's dorm.<p>

"So your name is Stiles? What kind of name is that?"

"It's an awesome one, don't be a hater, Jackson."

Jackson laughed. "Totally not hating, I was just curious."

"It's a less complicated version of my name." He said as he placed down another card. "Did I mention that I hate solitaire?"

"Then why are we playing it, dork?"

"Because it was the only card game that I could think of and you said you didn't mind watching me play it." He sat the rest of the cards in his hand down and groaned.

"You are one weird guy, Stiles Stilinski."

"It's my sure way to get laid. Everyone loves my witty weird demeanor."

"I'm sure you're just overcome with all of the propositions."

Stiles huffed. "I thought we discussed this hating thing."

"Shut up."

They went quiet for a moment before Stiles spoke up again. "Hey, Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, thanks again for you know not letting me suffocate to death."

"Anytime."

"I should um, probably head home, it's kind of late."

"Kind of? It's midnight. I think you're a few hours too late to say it's _kind of late'._"

Stiles stared at him. "What?" He grabbed his phone and confirmed Jackson's statement. "Well shit, I've been here since 3pm."

Jackson winked. "I have that effect on people." He stood from the table before grabbing his jacket from the chair. "Come on, loser, I'll walk you back to your car."

"I don't need a chaperone."

"You might get mistaken for a girl."

"What kind of girl, the kind of girl that can fight and totally kick your ass?"

"No, the one who's home schooled and sheltered and doesn't believe in violence."

"Shit, I guess you do have to walk me then."

"We have reached a new level of friendship and I just met you."

Stiles grinned and winked at him. "I have that effect on people."

* * *

><p>The walk across campus was nice, quiet, and enjoyable. Stiles had long forgotten about that empty feeling from Scott canceling on him. He didn't count on actually meeting a friend but he was happy he did. "I guess this is where I would say something super nice and make you laugh."<p>

"Now, I may not know you that well but I'm sure that isn't very Stiles-like."

"Ah, you're definitely a keeper." When he stopped at his jeep he pulled his keys from his back pocket. "I'll see you next week I guess."

"One more thing, dork," he took Stiles' phone from his hand. "Text me when you get back on campus." He smirked and shoved the device against Stiles' chest. "God forbid you forget everything and get lost."

"Oh thanks, you're such a good husband, baby."

"I do try." He grinned and watched the teen get into his car. "Drive safely."

"I was born safe— shut up I know that sounded weird!" He waved then pulled out of his parking space. Soon he was taking off down the road.

_Nothing just happens._

* * *

><p>When he finally got home he checked his messages. He didn't realize he had so many missed calls and texts. They were mostly from his father and Scott. His father left one voice-mail and Scott left two and three texts:<p>

**_First unheard message at 4:47pm—_**

_"Dude, I'm really sorry I bailed and I wanted to apologize again. Call me when you get out of orientation. Later."_

**_Second unheard message at 6:09pm—_**

_"Dude, would you text me soon so I know you didn't get like kidnapped or something. Okay?"_

**_Third unheard message at 10:47pm—_**

_"Stiles, I'll be working late tonight, I'll see you in the morning. Oh yeah, don't forget to get some sleep. Don't think I haven't noticed your lack of sleeping."_

**_From Scott:_**

**_7:30pm-_**_ 'Allison said that you ran off into the sunset with the first cute girl you saw. Congratulations.'_

**_9:00pm-_**_ 'Do I sound like a clingy gf? I don't care though, just checking to make sure you made it home okay. I feel worse for not comin' to orientation with you.'_

**_11:58pm-_**_ 'you better be alive and at home because yeah, you don't have a choice. Call me, dude.'_

Stile laughed and changed into his pajamas before sending Scott a quick text.

_'Sorry, just got home. I'll talk to you tomorrow and don't worry about it; we all have our clingy girlfriend moments. Night, dude.'_


	2. Whittemore With Two T's

**Summary**: Stiles' reactions the night Scott pays a visit and the morning after he and Jackson have some alone time.

**A/N**: Cute banter and flirting is basically this chapter.

* * *

><p>Stiles woke up the next morning to his alarm clock buzzing against his nightstand. He didn't remember setting an alarm since they didn't have school but obviously it was going off for a reason. "No." He whined as his hand smashed against the snooze button a few times until the ringing stopped.<p>

His phone beeping on the other side of him didn't help his apparent grumpiness either.

**_7:03am-_ **_Good, good, I thought I was gonna have to start a rescue party. Kidnapping is not cool.  
><em>**_7:05am-_ **_how was orientation?_

**_7:10am-_ **_SCOTT IT IS 7AM. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?! IT'S AN UNGODLY HOUR ON A FRIDAY THAT WAS CREATED FOR THE UNNATURAL._  
><strong><em>7:11am-<em> **_GO TO BED.  
><em>**_7:11am-_ **_NOW._

**_7:14am-_ **_Geez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

**_7:17am-_ **_actually, yeah, I did. I woke up near a loud buzzing alarm clock plus I went to bed late so I'm a tad bit grumpy!_

**_7:20am-_ **_This is why you should keep your phone on vibrate or silent and your alarm off on weekends._

**_7:17am-_ **_you can't tell but I'm glaring so hard at you that you're going to spontaneously combust._

**_7:19am-_ **_Good thing I can't see you._

**-incoming call-**

"You're such an asshole and you're lucky I like you." Stiles ranted.

"You can't quit me, I'm addictive."

"Obviously."

"So are you going to tell me how the orientation went?"

"It went fine. It was a long and drawn out tour and tedious activities but," Stiles paused for a second and rolled over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before smiling. "It wasn't all bad though."

"Oh? What happened?"

"I met this guy-"

"-you saucy minx." Scott said, cutting off Stiles' sentence.

"I will murder you and I will get away with it."

"Okay, okay, I'm only kidding. Now tell me, who's this guy?"

"His name is Jackson, he's a sophomore and he's really nice actually. He helped me out when I had another attack."

"Shit, Stiles, you okay? It wasn't too bad was it?" He felt even worse for bailing on Stiles.

"Nah, don't worry, I'm fine." He smiled and sat up from the bed. "It was a minor one." He lied.

"Good." Scott worried about Stiles and his anxiety attacks.

"On the bright side I actually made a friend and I wasn't too awkward." It wasn't a big deal but for Stiles it was. He usually eased into new social situations so for him to just jump right in was an improvement. He felt pretty good not having to depend on having someone there with him.

"I'm glad. He seems like a nice guy and if you like him, I like him."

"He is and I do."

"I'm sure you two will be a lovely couple."

"I'm hanging up now. Goodbye."

"Stiles, wait, I'm kidding!"

He hung up.

* * *

><p>Sunday rolled around quickly and Stiles would have been lying if he said that he wasn't nervous about moving onto campus. He was leaving home, leaving his comfort zone, leaving his family and friends.<p>

He was leaving his safe haven that he grew accustomed to.

It was expected to be nervous because come on; it was new surroundings, new people, and new unpredictable experiences. So yeah, who wouldn't be nervous? As routine he brushed his teeth, showered, ate breakfast and lounged around the house over-thinking everything that was anything. Despite Scott's pep talks and efforts to ease his worries, he still couldn't calm his nerves.

So he ended up texting Jackson.

**_11:39am- _**_so I may or may not be freaking out right now._

**_11:42am-_ **_I may or may not come find you right now._

**_11:44am-_ **_A good come find or bad?_

**_11:44am-_ **_Define your idea of good._

**_11:45am- _**_it involves cookies and videos games. Sex is optional._

**_11:46am-_ **_alright, it's a good come find. I calmed you down before I'm sure I can do it again~_

**_11:46am-_ **_Am I detecting flirtation?_

**_11:47am-_ **_Stiles: 0 and Jackson: 1_

**_11:47am-_ **_Alright then, lover boy, what are you doing Monday at 10am?_

**_11:50am-_ **_Something with you._**  
><em>11:50am-<em> **_Jackson: 2_

**_11:52am- _**_You only won the battle. Remember that._  
><strong><em>11:53am-<em> **_And since you'll be doing something with me, you will be helping me carry very heavy boxes.  
><em>**_11:54am-_ **_and by helping, I mean I'm going to use you for manual labor as I watch from the sidelines with a beverage._

**_11:56am-_ **_Sounds like a plan, you dork._

**_11:57am-_ **_good, you hater.  
><em>**_11:58am-_ **_our pet names are lacking the endearing factor._

**_11:58am-_ **_would you prefer I called you, cupcake?_

**_11:59am-_ **_cupcakes are delicious and so am I._

**_12:00pm-_ **_Perfect fit then._

Conversation with Jackson tended to clear his mind. They didn't get to talk too long because he was headed to Allison's house to hang out with Scott and Allison. He didn't want to be rude and text the entire time.

* * *

><p>"Just friends my ass." Scott said with a grin. "You've got a crush on this guy, it's written all over your face."<p>

"I don't even know him that well."

"You don't need to know someone to have a crush."

Stiles groaned.

"He's right, Stiles." Allison chimed in.

Stiles groaned again but louder.

"Dude, come on. There's nothing wrong with it. Doesn't matter if it's a guy, a crush is a crush."

Allison nodded. "Feelings are feelings."

"I do not have a crush and I did not sign up for motivational speaker."

It's not like Stiles constantly brought up Jackson- _but he did_. It wasn't like he thought about Jackson on the daily basis- _but he did_. It wasn't as if he smiled, grinned, or laughed at the mere thought of Jackson '_I fucking can't get you out of my head'_ Whittemore- _but he did_. "Okay, both of you, I must flee because yeah, I think it's time for me to not talk about nonexistent crushes."

They both grinned and watched Stiles make his way to the door. "Bye, Stiles."

He grinned and waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah, see you two lovebirds tomorrow."

* * *

><p>When Stiles said that he was going to use Jackson as manual labor he was not kidding. Jackson obviously didn't mind and neither did the girls who watched the shirtless teen lug in countless boxes of Stiles' belongings.<p>

Stiles watched from the car with flushed cheeks. Jackson was sweating and had discarded his shirt because it was sticking to his torso. It was hard to ignore but the guy was beautiful. Lean body, muscles, definition in all the right places and holy fuck! Stiles wasn't blushing, his face was always red like that. At least that was the story that he was sticking with.

"I'm glad to see your statements are accurate." Jackson cooed as he maneuvered himself into Stiles' personal space.

"I don't play when it comes to manual labor." He teased as he offered his drink to Jackson. "I tend to keep my word."

The blond took the offered juice and grinned. "I expect my payment to be to satisfactory?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Stiles smiled. "I pay handsomely."

Jackson leaned in closer and Stiles might have stiffened, _in all the wrong places_. He smirked and grabbed his shirt from the hood of Stiles' jeep and twisted around him to grab the last box. "You should go park your car in the residence lot. I'll meet you back in your room."

"Uh yeah, alright, um thank you."

"Don't sweat it." He tossed his shirt over his shoulder and head back towards the dorm building.

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe there was a possibility of a crush— <em>maybe. <em>Everyone knew that Stiles was not one to put labels on himself and he honestly had no preference for a gender. Girls were attractive, guys were attractive, and it was as simple as that. Regardless, he never pursued _anyone _so what he was doing now was all new and he was walking on eggshells.

Once they finished unpacking, Jackson groaned and flopped down onto Stiles' bed. "Looks like I'm not going to the gym tonight."

"Don't tell me that little work out wore you out. Tsk-tsk, young man."

"Who says that was my reasoning?"

Stiles moved over to the bed and stared down at Jackson. "Then what is it?"

Jackson shot a hand out and tangled his fingers in Stiles' T-shirt. With a swift pull he yanked the other teen closer to the bed. "You."

Stiles' eyes went wide and he glanced off to the side. "Yeah, what about me?"

"I plan to spend more time with you; the gym isn't _that _important, cupcake."

He grinned and brought his hand to Jackson's to free himself from the grip. "Is that so?"

Four days, he had known Jackson for only four days and things were getting far past flirtation.

"Yeah."

They stared at each other for a moment before Jackson sat up from the bed and scooted towards the edge. His eyes might have scanned over Stiles' lips but the gesture was too fast to actually be sure. "You know, unless you're too tired." He found his hand tugging at the ends of Stiles' shirt.

Somehow Stiles ended up standing between Jackson's legs and both hands on the blond's shoulders. "Sleep is for wimps."

"Good," he whispered as he brought his hand up to the back of Stiles' neck. Suddenly he stood and his heart felt like it was on repeat with the same elevated throb. His hands ghosted down Stiles' sides and soon his lips found their destination- Stiles.

Stiles groaned into Jackson's mouth because God it felt good to have someone touch him like that. It was inviting and he wasn't sure how to express that. "Fuck."

"I was thinking that I'd take you to dinner first." He teased.

Stiles grumbled something but gasped when he felt his back hit up against the wall. When did they move? "Damnit, Jackson." He whispered when he felt warm, soft lips on his neck and hands on his sides.

"Stiff much~"

"Shut up, that's not my fault."

Just as things were progressing there was a knock at the door.

"Yo, Stiles, it's Scott. Open up!"


	3. Canvas

**Summary:** Stiles' reactions the night Scott pays a visit and the morning after he and Jackson have some alone time.**  
>AN**: Cute banter and flirting is basically this chapter.

* * *

><p>Stiles, being the intimately deprived teenager that he was, couldn't decide if what was happening was classified as flirting. Yeah, the guy had him pinned against the wall and his lips doing things that he could only fantasize about- but it had definitely surpassed flirting.<p>

When Stiles made no move to answer the door, Jackson smiled. "Already blowing off your friends and school hasn't even started yet, dork."

Stiles grumbled. "Anyway," he said uncomfortably because he didn't know how he felt about making out with Jackson while Scott was just outside of the room. A walls length wasn't enough. Suddenly the boy who could ramble about a millions things with no hesitation had nothing to say. He just stared awkwardly at the blond. He wanted to say, '_yes, please, don't stop, ignore the door and give me all your attention_' but Scott's knocking was distracting him.

Jackson took matters into his own hands. He was not one to shy away from something he wanted and frankly, he wanted Stiles. He wanted that awkward, rambling, cute dork because he was something interesting. He stepped closer, if humanly possible, and glided a hand up under Stiles' t-shirt.

Stiles shivered at the touch and tilted his head to the side. He was about to protest but suddenly there were soft lips pressed against his own and a firm hand squeezing his hip. Jackson knew just how to touch him.

There were cons: Scott was outside the room. But then there were pros: Jackson was going to sex him! Stiles burst out laughing and Jackson raised a brow.

"You do know that's not how people respond to kissing, right?"

"Yeah, no, I'm sorry. I just— uh nothing, I'm remembering something."

"Stiles, I can hear you talking. Open up, dude!"

Jackson pouted. "I don't like sharing. I'm selfish."

"Okay, okay! Hang on!" The two separated from each other and tried to look as presentable as possible. Stiles cleared his throat and finally opened the door. "

Scott grinned. "Sup?" He said to Stiles but his eyes glanced over at the other guy. "I'm assuming that you're Jackson?"

Jackson smirked. "My reputation precedes me."

"Stile told me about you."

Stiles groaned. This wasn't happening. He couldn't pinpoint which was worse, Scott telling Jackson that he talked about him a lot or Scott cock blocking him.

"He talks about you a lot too." Jackson added on.

"Okay, so how about we not play the _Who Does Stiles Talk About_ game because I don't like that game at all."

He could already tell that things were heading to an awkward place and leaving Scott in the hallway now seemed like such a good idea.

* * *

><p>Stiles was sure that the karma gods were out to get him because somehow Scott ended up telling Jackson all of the childhood stories that took away from his nerdy mysterious persona that he had going. He would remember to pay Scott back for that.<p>

"You really licked a swing set?" Jackson asked as Stiles maneuvered around the room picking up the mounds of candy wrappers that he accumulated while Scott and Jackson talked.

"I was 10!"

"Yeah but that's still gross."

Stiles shrugged. "I was a curious boy and it was all for science. My hypothesis was confirmed; you can get the flu from licking a swing set."

Jackson laughed and Stiles grumbled, still cleaning up his mess that was caused by his nervous habitual tendencies. "Dork."

Stiles was about to retaliate but was halted by hands sliding up his sides. He stiffened at the light touches but made no effort to move away. Hell, why would he want to move away?

"Don't get me wrong, Stilinski. I use _'dork'_ in the most endearing way possible." He pressed closer and rested his forehead on Stiles' shoulder. "I guess I now have a thing for curious guys who like to lick swing sets."

"I," he started, breath hitched since those hands were now slipping under the waistband of his jeans. "I only did it once, no worries. That's not a part of my research anymore."

Jackson grinned. "Good to know because I have something better for you to lick."

"Ugh, you're killing me, man. You can't just say something like that and not follow through. I mean, seriously. How cruel, who—" he was hushed by lips crashing into his. He was wondering how he managed to land such a hot blond.

Jackson hooked his chin over Stiles' shoulder and let his lips brush against the sensitive flesh of his neck.

It turns out that Jackson had this wonderful obsession with biting and Stiles was silently thanking the heavens because fuck, who knew this could feel so good? "You're a bad influence..."

Jackson ran his tongue over an already forming bruise before he spoke. "I don't see the problem with that." He whispered softly, his voice heavily laced with want.

Stiles felt like he was going to explode or throw up- possibly both because the way Jackson touched him was like electricity coursing through his veins.

He wouldn't ever grow tired of that feeling.

* * *

><p>Stiles jolted up the next morning in confusion. His eyes scanned the room and to his surprise, the room was empty. He recalled the events that took place between him and Jackson and sadly, he still didn't get sexed up. "For crying out loud, you've got to be kidding me." Finally after rolling out of bed, he stumbled into the bathroom but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his mirror covered in sticky notes.<p>

They said:

_'I guess I like you, even though you're the most ridiculous person I've ever met. Ridiculous in a good way though. Like a great way actually :) okay there were only supposed to be two sticky notes, not 12. I kind of got carried away. Good morning by the way (or afternoon depending on when you get up). Sorry I left, I had to go. I'll call you later.'_

Stiles smiled and peeled off each sticky note in order then stuck them in in his nightstand drawer for safe keeping. Jackson really was sweet.

**_12:43pm-_**_ Well, someone made sticky notes kind of romantic. _

**_12:57pm-_**_ I do try, cupcake._

**_12:59pm-_**_ I guess I should repay you for that. ;)_

**_1:02pm-_**_ Don't start something you can't finish, Stilinski. _

**_1:03pm-_**_ Okay.  
><em>**_1:04pm-_**_ I'll resend that text after I have coffee with Scott and Allison. _

**_1:06pm-_**_ Mmhm, that sounds suspiciously like an invitation. So my only logical reaction is to think that you're naked and in my dorm room right now.  
><em>**_1:07pm- _**_That's more than enough motivation for me to stop everything that I'm doing. _

**_1:09pm-_**_ none for you. _

**_1:11pm-_**_ Tease._

**_1:11pm-_**_ You love it._

* * *

><p>After showering and getting dressed, he met up with Scott and Allison at one of the coffee shops near campus. They had moved into their dorms earlier that morning.<p>

Allison spotted him first because it was hard to miss the smiling guy in a plaid shirt. "Whoa there, Stiles." She said as he approached the booth that she and Scott were at. "We were sure that you were bailing on us."

Stiles grinned. "Nope, that's you guys' job. I just had a slow morning."

"Oh, shots fired." Scott murmured.

Stiles slid into the booth and rolled his eyes. "So, lovebirds, how did moving in go?" He bet they didn't have a hot blond carrying their boxes for them.

"Pretty good actually, I just made Scott move all of my stuff into my dorm room and my roommate helped."

"Yeah, and she just watched me carry stuff into mine."

Stiles fist bumped Allison. "Team Manual Labor."

"That's right." She cooed.

Scott groaned. "I swear you two are related somehow."

Allison couldn't help but notice the dark bruise peeking out from behind Stiles' shirt. "I guess that's the reason you were having a slow morning." She said, pointing to Stiles' neck.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't you look in the mirror before leaving? There are like stamp marks plastered on you."

"Well yeah- uh sometimes...not today." Not today since his mirror was covered in sticky notes. Then he remembered, Jackson was sucking and biting on his neck like he was some kind of rare candy. "Oh shit." He started buttoning up his shirt until he reached the collar.

Scott laughed. "Dude, too late. It has been seen."

"Can it, McCall or I'll tell Allison embarrassing stories about you!"

Scott huffed. "Do your worse~"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "The summer of 2002, the camp incident."

Scott went pale. "Okay, okay, relax there."

Allison raised a brow. "Should I be worried?" But she quickly changed her mind. "Never mind, on second thought, I don't want to know. But I do want to know about this Jackson guy. Scott says he a good guy. I wish I was invited to that gathering last night."

"There was no gathering. Scott showed up unannounced."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were trying to jump his bones."

"God! I wasn't!"

"So this guy gave you the hickeys?" Allison asked.

Stiles dropped his head to the table. "I'm going to get coffee, lots of coffee." Without hesitation, he forced himself up and moved over to the counter. He wasn't prepared for their interrogation. Not yet.

While he was ordering, someone came up behind him and placed their hand on the small of his back. "You know, you look really cute when you're indecisive about coffee."

Stiles froze for a moment but hearing the voice made him relax. "I could have been a stranger, blondie."

"Nah, I have a very good memory and well your ass is one of a kind, Stilinski."

Stiles blushed and the barista cleared his throat. "Jackson, don't hit on my costumers."

Jackson grinned. "Well it just so happens that I know this specific customer so I totally can hit on him." He grinned and placed a kiss to Stiles' cheek.

"Well, good to know that you aren't stalking me." Stiles joked.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "This is my friend Danny; I visit him at work sometimes."

"It's nice to meet you, Danny."

Danny nodded to him and smiled. "Likewise, oh, don't let him talk you into bathroom sex." With that, he returned to the back.

Stiles raised a brow at Jackson.

"What? That only happened once."

"You should meet Allison but," he tapped his lips. "Don't believe anything she says unless it's nice."

"Alright, let's go."

Allison tilted her head when Stiles returned to the booth. "I thought you went to get coffee? Not a guy."

Scott grinned. "Jackson, hey. What's up?"

Jackson nodded to them both. "I'm Jackson Whittemore." He extended his hand to Allison.

"Allison Argent." She grinned. "You're the artist who used-"

"Alright, so I have to go! You guys use this time as an impromptu date! Okay? Okay!" Stiles grabbed Jackson's wrist and fled the coffee shop. He did NOT need Allison and Scott grilling Jackson about the hickeys.

"Okay, _'the artist who used what'_?" Jackson questioned as they walked down the street.

"Nothing important, let's just uh, walk?"

"Yeah, sure but you have to tell me eventually or..."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll just ask her."


	4. Look What You've Started

**Summary**: Stiles was not one to turn down attention from someone who's interested in him. But if he was being completely honest with himself, he wasn't even sure this was really happening. He didn't think someone like Jackson would want him in a non-platonic way.  
><strong>AN**: I am _so_ sorry that it took me so long to update! All of you who have been following since day one are amazing and your comments are so inspiring! So here you are, my dears! My writers block has finally ended! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Stiles shifted underneath Jackson's hands, groaning something under his breath about how unfair this all was. Because having the hot blond using his body to get your attention was definitely unfair when you were doing homework. "Come on, dude." He groaned again, swatting at the hand that was getting dangerously close to unmarked territory. "I have like two more paragraphs. Can you like not lose your virginity against my leg."<p>

Jackson scoffed. "If you're implying that I'm a virgin, then you are going to receive some bad news tonight." He grinned as he went back to gliding his hand up Stiles' thigh.

"Yeah, I forgot that you're like a certified playboy bunny."

Jackson slid his hand higher. "Funny, really funny, Stilinski."

"Jackson."

"Alright." He pulled his hand away and flopped down completely onto the bed, making himself comfortable. "I have to admit, when you said you wanted to come over and do homework, I clearly went to the gutter."

"I can tell." He smirked and continued to type. "I'm starting to think that you just want my body. Tsk. Tsk."

"You wish."

Stiles grinned. "Oh come on, flatter me. I don't mind."

"Oh, well you've gone and figured me out. My ploy to hoard all of your dorkiness and have your body on call. Oh yeah."

"Jackson, how could you?! I feel so used!"

They went silent for a moment before they both burst out into laughter.

In reality, that was far from the truth. He really did like Stiles and his… everything. Jackson was a smart guy, and he wasn't blind, he knew that he was attractive and could get pretty much anyone that he wanted. And he wanted Stiles. _Stiles_, the spazzing teen who couldn't keep a clear thought to save his life. _Stiles_, the boy who was all flailing limbs and incoherent sentences. _Stiles_, the hyper dork who was utterly ridiculous with his sarcasm and nerdy facts.

Yeah, he wanted him.

"I have my motives though. Doesn't everyone?"

"Well that sounds really shady. I want no part of this."

"You do though."

Stiles raised a hand and titled his head. "Maybe just a little." He took a few more moments and suddenly he was closing his laptop. "Alright then, what are they?" He asked as he pushed his computer off to the side.

"My motives?"

"No, your plots to destroy the earth."

Jackson snorted and hit Stiles' arm. "Well, it's simple really. I only have one but I think it's big enough to make it seem like a list." He paused but he wasn't smiling anymore. His face was completely serious.

"Tell me."

"To get you to fall in love with me."

Stiles' jaw dropped. He just stared at him while trying to figure those words out. Stiles didn't have the best self-esteem in the world so when Jackson first showed interest in him, he was sure it was a cruel freshman joke made specifically for him. But then the punchline just never came. Regardless, he didn't understand that he was also smart and attractive too. Plus he's sweet and who wouldn't love a sweet guy?

But this was obviously different. He and Jackson are in two VERY different categories. "Okay, now I'm convinced that this is a joke. Seriously, you can't joke about stuff like that with me." Stiles wasn't even sure if they were dating or not. They hadn't really discussed it. Although it had been a month into the semester now and they were always together.

Jackson looked really confused because he was sure that he hadn't said anything off that would give someone the impression that he was joking. "Stiles, I'm not joking."

Awkward.

_Very awkward_.

"Oh?" Stiles said as he stared at him. "Oh." That was when it all clicked in his mind. "Oh!"

Jackson nodded at him. "Yeah."

And suddenly he couldn't breathe and things just got really real for him. Stiles wasn't sure how he felt about it.

* * *

><p>The next day Stiles avoided everyone and hid away in Scott's dorm. He was counting his lucky stars that it was Friday and he had no classes. He loved Scott so much because he didn't even question Stiles about why he was wrapping himself up in blankets and taking up his bed. That's what best friends did after all. But after about seven hours, Scott plopped down onto the bed and ruffled his hair. Brotherly talk was about to happen.<p>

"You okay?" Scott asked.

Stiles nodded but shook his head right after. "Dude." He wasn't even sure.

"Yeah?"

"Duuuuude."

"Yes?"

Stiles groaned and wrapped himself tighter in his blanket burrito. "My entire life what have I said? I want...I thought...someone."

Scott raised a curious brow. "Did you and Jackson break up? Is this why you've made the blanket burrito?"

Stiles shook his head.

"What did he do to you?" He was clearly getting agitated because his leg was bouncing and he was prepared to pay Jackson a visit if he did something to Stiles.

"He didn't do anything. Relax." He rolled his eyes because Scott was going into dad mode. "I'm just tired." He covered his head and huffed under his breath. He didn't know why he was making such a big deal out of it all but in his mind, guys like him didn't get guys like Jackson. So why would Jackson want to get him to fall in love with him?

* * *

><p>Jackson was convinced that he had done something horribly wrong because not only had he not seen or talked to Stiles since Thursday morning, but he also had a nice little visit from Scott. And he was given the brother speech about how he'd better not hurt Stiles or he'd regret it.<p>

Stiles groaned when his phone beeped yet again. He didn't even have to guess who it was from.

**_6:43pm_**_- so, I fucked up obviously. I'm sorry. _

**_6:44pm_**_- Please say something, Stiles. What did I do?_

Stiles felt even worse because Jackson hadn't done anything wrong. He had been doing everything right. The issue was with his own insecurities and issues that were making him feel weird about Jackson wanting to go that far with him. And now he was basically withdrawing and not explaining anything to anyone.

But he couldn't do that forever.

**_8:00pm- _**_Don't even apologize, Jackson. I'm such an asshole. I just thought that you were kidding. Dude, I'm a practical guy who just doesn't get you like ever and yeah... I'm sorry. _

**_8:04pm_**_- Stiles, come over? To talk. _

**_8:09pm_**_- I'll be there in twenty minutes._

* * *

><p>Stiles showed up just like he said he would and being who he was, he didn't even make it through the door before he blurted out everything.<p>

"Dude, I'm a Stiles, you're a Jackson and Jackson's don't date Stiles. Jackson's don't fall for Stiles. So I found it hard to believe that you want me to fall in love with you. Not that it would be hard or anything, because you're great. Really. And I'm...I'm a Stiles. I'm a-"

"Shut up." Jackson groaned as he pulled the other into his dorm room. "You're a loud, twitchy, nerdy mess but I like it. I like you. You're my loud, twitchy, nerdy mess and I wouldn't have you any other way. So whatever you're thinking, just stop. Seriously. I've had a thing for you since I first met you and that hasn't changed. I know it's been like what? A month since this started? When I said that I want to make you fall in love with me, it was meant as a mutual thing you know? Long term, Stiles. Not temporary." He pressed two fingers to Stiles' forehead and jabbed him there.

Stiles just stood there and without thinking he stepped closer into Jackson's space and kissed him. He felt like an idiot. He was wondering how on earth he found this guy.

And how in the hell did he manage to keep him?

* * *

><p>"So you were basically being an idiot?" Allison asked.<p>

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Hey, you can't be mean to me today." He smiled though, bumping into her as they headed down the street. "It's fine though, we worked it all out." Surprisingly though. He was shocked at how easily he was reassured. Despite being who he was, they really had resolved the issue relatively fast. He wasn't complaining though.

"You mean you had sex."

"Ugh, no."

"Sure."

Stiles groaned. "We talked. Because I'm awkward and avoided sex like the plague. Because sex is distracting."

"Do I even want to know what you two are talking about?" Scott asked as he came up behind them. "I mean, I do not want to hear about you having sex with anyone, Stiles." He really didn't.

Stiles smirked. "We were discussing the child that Allison and I are having. We've decided to raise it together. Sorry, Scott."

Allison nodded. "Yeah, I will not be a deadbeat father, Scott. I'm too family oriented for that." She reached out and rubbed Stiles' stomach. "It's a baby girl. I'm sure of it."

Scott snorted. "You've got a good one, Stiles. Congratulations you two."

"Thanks. I expect you to throw me a baby shower."


	5. Our Place

**Summary**: Stiles is starting to realize that this is something serious. He never thought in a million years that there were guys out there like Jackson. But apparently there are and he's not even close to being prepared for this.  
><strong>AN**: So, this is literally a lot of funny and cute! Because I plan to breaks some hearts soon!

* * *

><p>"So, what are your intentions with the mother of my child?" Allison asked, staring hard at Jackson. She was kidding of course. It was just a friend's job to tease the new boyfriend. Always. She was pretty sure that was law.<p>

Jackson raised a brow and glanced over to Stiles who had his forehead plastered to the table. Clearly he was getting no support from him. "Um, well, I had no idea that Stiles was pregnant."

"Yeah, Allison and I hugged once and we didn't have jackets on." Stiles mumbled against the table as if that made perfect logical sense.

Allison nodded. "But that is not what I asked you." She pointed accusingly at him. "Don't beat around the bush, spill it."

Jackson rolled his eyes and smiled at the girl. "Well, of course I plan to make him a house wife, he can work if he wants, its 2015, not the 1950's. And don't worry, I don't mind being a stepdad, I'm sure your kid will be great." He tapped the table lightly and tilted his head some. "Seriously though, all jokes aside, I just want him to love me."

Stiles groaned. "Oh my god." It was mortifying enough when Jackson said it to him when they were ALONE. But it was ten times worse when Jackson said it in front of Allison and Scott. "Kill me now. Someone, please! Take mercy on me."

Scott grinned. "Aw—"

"Not a word out of you, Scott." Stiles threatened.

"Okay, okay, but still, that's awesome." He was genuinely happy about Jackson investing time in Stiles. Scott knew Stiles better than anyone, maybe even better than Stiles' own father. And he knew how Stiles didn't value himself even though he was a great person. He wouldn't lie, he felt like a parent watching his own child grow up.

"Okay, now that you two officially embarrassed me, can we please figure out what movie we're going to see? I was pretty sure that's how you lured me out of my dorm. Was this false pretense? I will sue." Stiles whined.

Scott smiled. "We can see whatever you want. No lawyers needed."

"Good, I have my lawyer on speed dial just for precaution.

* * *

><p>The movie went great, although Stiles didn't really pay much attention to it. He was more so just debating his entire situation with Jackson. It wasn't like things were moving too fast. Okay, yes, Jackson did say that he wanted Stiles to fall in love with him, but that wasn't him saying that he loved him. So he wasn't sure why this all was so overwhelming. But he was going to take Allison's advice. Go with the flow and stop freaking out.<p>

Yeah. He could do that.

Right?

The couples went their separate ways and before he knew it, he was being walked back to his dorm by Jackson. "You know, I can totally protect myself."

"That's not why I'm walking you back to your dorm, idiot."

"Oh." He grinned and bumped shoulders with the older teen. "Well, why are you walking me back?"

"So I can kiss you goodnight."

"You could kiss me now."

"If I kissed you now, it would definitely get inappropriate really fast. You don't need to have indecent exposure on your record for your first year in college."

"What exactly would you be doing to me in public that would get that on my record?"

"Well—"

"Actually, I don't need that image in my head. I have enough dreams on my own."

Jackson laughed and watched as Stiles slowed down in front of his dorm building. "Aw, I don't even get to walk you to your door? I have to say, you're sort of ruining my ploy to get into your bed."

"Ha, ha, very hilarious."

"Goodnight, Stiles." He stepped closer and didn't stop until he had his boyfriend up against the front door.

"There are cameras out here. Just a friendly reminder."

"I'm aware. I stayed in this dorm my freshman year."

"You have an answer to everything, don't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"How infuriating."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Jackson smirked and leaned in, pressing his lips softly against Stiles' cheek. "See you tomorrow, dork."

"See you, asshole."

* * *

><p>"Okay, not that I'm complaining about spending time alone with you, but usually when someone is being taken into the woods, something bad is going to happen to that said person." He said, glancing around his surroundings. There were nothing but trees and cracking branches. To say that he was a little terrified was beyond an understatement. "Seriously, where are you taking me? Scott knows I'm with you. If you kill me, they will know that you did it. Dude I refused to be the dumb guy who practically agrees to their death by following the hot blonde into the woods in the middle of nowhere."<p>

Jackson laughed, tugging Stiles along with him. "Seriously? You think I brought you out to the woods to kill you?" He stopped walking and turned to face his ridiculous boyfriend. "You really are an idiot. You know that?"

"Dude, it's almost dark and you drove me out to the middle of the woods and expect me to think this isn't some murderous plot? Do you know how many horror flicks I watch on the daily basis?"

"Fair enough." He turned back to the narrow trail and continued to lead Stiles.

It was too quiet but after a few moments, there was a distant sound of running water and Stiles wasn't sure if that made him worry even more or not. He was really starting to hate that he left his cell phone in the car. But as soon as they reached Jackson's destination, Stiles' jaw dropped. "...shit."

Stiles wasn't the mushy type but he wasn't stupid either. How romantic was it for someone to set up a date by the lake just when the sun was setting? "I hate you so much." He murmured under his breath as he moved over towards the water. "Just when I think you're a murderous college student, you turn into this really romantic guy that I just want to-"

"Stiles."

Stiles stopped and turned to look at Jackson. "Yeah?"

"I didn't really bring you here for a date."

Stiles just stared at him. "...so you are going to murder me and dump my body into the lake?"

Jackson groaned. "What? No, idiot." He moved closer to him and reached out, grabbing the dork by his shirt to jerk him closer. "It's just..."

"You're really freaking me out here, Jacs."

"It's just, I want this to be our place, okay? Not a date place but _our_ place, Stiles. Does that make any sense? Am I making any sense?" He knew he was no good at any of this. Danny had told him that since they were in middle school.

Stiles shook his head. "No, not really but I can pretend if that will make you feel any better about it." He didn't completely get it but he might have had an idea.

Jackson leaned down and pressed his lips to Stiles' nipping lightly at his bottom lip. "I mean, when I said that I was invested and wanted you to love me, I was being serious." He said softly against Stiles' lips. Not a college sweetheart thing or a few months romp thing. I mean a in the long run thing."

Stiles just stared at him and his chest was starting to ache but it wasn't in a painful way. It was like fire was melting his heart and he was okay with that. "Our place."

Jackson nodded and smiled. "Our place."


End file.
